Oriental Rose
by Juuroumaru
Summary: Lucius Malfoy viaja al Reino de Konan en lo que él creía que sería una aburrida reunión de sociedad para encontrarse con la rosa más rara y maravillosa de todo el reino el emperador Hotohori.


**Oriental Rose**

**29 Agosto:**

**Esta ma****ñana he recogido una hermosísima rosa roja de mi rosal favorito del jardín. Sobre mi escritorio, dentro de un jarrón del más fino cristal italiano, parece abrir sus pétalos solo para mí, ofreciéndome un tesoro incalculable de amor eterno. Al igual que él, al igual que el joven que me abrió una noche su corazón, una noche cálida de verano como ésta.**

**De algún modo sé que a****quella tibia noche de agosto, tres años atrás, unos brillantes ojos color miel recorr****í****an los infinitos caminos que las estrellas trazaban en el limpio cielo del reino de Konan. Por un instante, el propietario de esos ojos se volvió pájaro de fuego y voló libre por el inmenso océano celestial que cubría como un manto de paz a todos los habitantes de ese mundo, tan lejano en el tiempo y en el espacio para aquellos que viven ignorantes de la magia como tan cercanos para mí y mi gente.**

**Pero las responsabilidades le llamaban. El emperador de Konan, Saihitei, suspiró y volvió la espalda a la limpia noche y a sus fantasías de libertad y, adoptando una expresión inescrutable, caminó hacia el salón del trono. A su paso, sus súbditos se arrodillaban en el suelo, mientras que sus invitados occidentales le hacían una reverencia o le cedían el paso con un cortés movimiento de cabeza. Yo alcancé a ver la espalda de su magnífico kimono de seda perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre que abarrotaba el salón principal del palacio del emperador, pero no conseguí vislumbrar su rostro. Aburrido como estaba, me volví y tomé un sorbo de mi whisky de fuego, retomando mi tediosa conversación sobre leyes de exportación de bienes mágicos extranjeros con Fudge. Sólo una parte de mi atención estaba puesta en el ministro de magia; la verdad es que su diálogo no se puede calificar precisamente de ameno, así que en el momento en que Narcissa me reclamó con un gesto casi imperceptible de su blanca mano, me disculpé aliviado y acudí rápidamente a su lado. **

**Llegué junto a mi esposa y no necesité preguntar que deseaba. Ella miraba, como todo el resto del salón, hacia nuestro anfitrión, el emperador Saihitei. Estábamos allí un influyente grupo de magos ingleses de sangre limpia para tratar de establecer ventajosas relaciones comerciales mágicas con los hechiceros chinos, pues ciertos bienes mágicos orientales, como por ejemplo los huevos del dragón-león, son valiosísimos desde el punto de vista mágico. Mi presencia y la de mi esposa allí eran casi anecdóticas, la mía desde luego obligada, pero ahora me alegro con toda mi alma de que Narcissa insistiese tanto para que asistiésemos a aquella fiesta.**

**En el momento en que alcé la vista hacia el elevado trono, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Sentí como si un rayo me recorriera la espalda, erizándome el vello. Era como si la belleza hubiese tomado cuerpo en ese mismo salón, ante mis ojos, como si toda la sensualidad y la perfección del universo se hubiesen dado cita para derramar sus dones sobre aquel deslumbrante joven.**

**Me quedé hipnotizado contemplando al emperador durante tanto tiempo que mi esposa llegó a preguntarme si me encontraba bien, alegando que me veía pálido y sudoroso. Rápidamente respondí que necesitaba tomar el aire, al ver que el emperador, una vez que se hubo mostrado a la concurrencia, se retiraba por una puerta lateral.**

**Abriéndome paso entre la multitud, quizá con más brusquedad de lo que cabría esperar de alguien de mi posición, alcancé la puerta disimulada tras un panel móvil por el que había visto salir a su Alteza con todo su séquito. Aquel acceso debía conducir a alguna estancia privada del emperador y, sin duda, vedada a todo aquel que no fuera servidor del palacio o miembro de la familia imperial. Pero nunca ha sido un problema para mí colarme en lugares en los que se supone no debería estar. **

**De manera que, tras cerciorarme de que nadie me estaba mirando, realicé un conjuro desilusionador sobre mí mismo y, deslizando el panel lo justo para dar cabida a mi cuerpo, me deslicé dentro del corredor.**

**El pasillo, suntuosamente decorado con una soberbia alfombra de seda roja, estaba desierto, de modo que lo seguí hasta llegar a una nueva puerta doble, con un pájaro tallado en la madera oscura de la puerta. Dos guardias fuertemente armados custodiaban la entrada, pero no eran más que simples muggles, así que un par de desmaius fueron suficientes para apartarlos de mi camino. Súbitamente fui consciente de que estaba no solo violando la ley mágica sino también allanando un palacio imperial y atacando a sus guardias para poder acercarme al emperador con intención de…**

**Por un momento me quedé quieto, con la mano a unos centímetros de la puerta, pensando en lo que estaba haciendo. Hasta ahora había estado actuando guiado por un irrefrenable impulso, un instinto salvaje e irracional, un deseo imposible pero incontenible de acercarme al emperador, de tocar su piel, su brillante pelo castaño, sus labios de seda… Sacudí la cabeza. No, no podía hacerlo. En realidad, no **_**debía**_** hacerlo. Un Malfoy **_**jamás **_**se comportaría de ese modo.**

**Pero en aquel momento escuché su voz, Y era luz líquida. Y mi brazo se movió sin pedirle permiso a mi cerebro, y abrió la puerta, irrumpiendo en el recinto del templo, donde el emperador Hotohori estaba arrodillado en medio de sus ministros. **

**Ellos no captaron mi presencia, pese a que se pusieron en guardia al abrirse sola la puerta, pero su Alteza sí. Alzó un brazo con un elegante gesto felino y me señaló.**

**Allí- dijo con aquella voz que me impedía pensar- hay alguien.**

**Varios se lanzaron en la dirección que apuntaba Hotohori. Puede que no me viesen, pero si me tocaban el embrujo desilusionador no me serviría de nada. De modo que una vez más mi cuerpo actuó sin mi permiso y, mi varita comenzó a vomitar una maldición imperdonable tras otra.**

**¡Imperio! ¡Imperio!- uno tras otro, los ministros quedaban inmóviles, con aire distraído, al recibir el impacto de la maldición imperio. Una vez hube maldecido al último dije, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por modular la voz:- Ahora quiero que todos vosotros os metáis en el cuarto más cercano, junto a los dos guardias que hay en el pasillo, cerréis la puerta por dentro y os durmáis hasta mañana por la noche.**

**Obedientemente, ante el horror del emperador, los ministros salieron de la estancia sin dar ninguna señal de haberme visto, pues yo ya había revertido el embrujo que me camuflaba, y nos dejaron a solas.**

**¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Hotohori, retrocediendo hasta apoyar la espalda contra la estatua del pájaro colosal que constituía todo el mobiliario de la estancia, y desenvainando su extraña espada- No quiero hacerte daño, así que te ruego que salgas de aquí.**

**Ni aunque me amenazase todo tu ejército me marcharía; creo que ahora ni siquiera la oficina de aurores al completo conseguiría echarme de aquí- dije con voz enronquecida, y di un paso hacia Hotohori. Mi piel parecía arder, y mi pelo había comenzado a desprender el brillo de luz de luna que solo aparecía cuando se imponía mi sangre veela, herencia de mi tatarabuela- Eres… eres… tan hermoso…**

**¿Qué estás diciendo…?- Hotohori levantó su arma- ¿Quién eres tú?**

**Aunque toda mi vida he sido la representación de una casta, los Malfoy, esta noche, por una vez, seré simplemente Lucius.**

**Continué aproximándome a él lentamente, con el paso veela característico que parece hacer levitar a su poseedor; mi melena flotaba tras de mí movida por una brisa invisible, y mis ojos grises parecían más profundos y sensuales que nunca. El emperador continuaba amenazándome con su espada, sin bajarla, y yo, tras despojarme de la capa, me abrí la camisa y dejé que la punta de su arma se apoyase en mi pecho desnudo, justo sobre mi corazón.**

**¿Vas a matarme, Alteza?- noté como el joven emperador se estremecía pues, estando tan próximos, el hechizo de la sangre veela es el filtro de amor más potente que existe. Presioné un poco más mi pecho contra su espada y la punta de la hoja se tiñó de carmesí- Pues hazlo ahora y libérame del bárbaro tormento que supone el verte sin poder abrazarte jamás.**

**Hotohori tembló, y el ruido del acero golpeando el suelo de piedra retumbó en las desnudas paredes del tempo.**

**Te amo- susurré, acercando mi boca ardiente a su blanco cuello- Te amo como no he amado jamás a ninguna mujer. Te deseo como no he deseado a nadie en toda mi vida. Quiero que esta noche seamos uno, que nos fundamos en un solo ser invocando la ancestral magia del amor…**

**Cuando mis labios se posaron sobre su cuello, Hotohori emitió un gemido ahogado, más no de temor, pues mi influjo veela ya había logrado hacer mella en él. Me rodeó estrechamente con sus brazos y comenzó a corresponder con caricias a mis besos, cada vez más apasionados, primero en su delicioso cuello, después en sus labios de coral.**

**Yo sentía incendiarse todo mi ser bajo el yugo de sus caricias; terminé de despojarme de la camisa, pues creía arder de pasión, y comencé a quitarle a él el kimono rojo y dorado, representación de su rango real, Sus sensuales movimientos ayudaron y en cuestión de segundos, su ropa cayó a nuestros pies con un susurro lleno de promesas. **

**De mis labios se escapó una exclamación de gozo al contemplar su cuerpo sin par, y sentí que todo me daba vueltas, emborrachado por la contemplación de aquello que ansiaba con toda mi alma. No podía creer en la fuerza de las emociones que experimentaba pues, al fin y al cabo, no hacía ni media hora que nos habíamos conocido. El deseo me embargó de un modo que yo, un Malfoy, alguien a quien le habían enseñado desde niño a ser frío como un pedazo de hielo, jamás hubiera creído posible, de manera que, rodeando con mis brazos su escultural cintura, comencé a tenderle en el suelo, sin dejar de cubrirle de besos y pequeños mordiscos de pasión.**

**No…- dijo entonces Hotohori, apoyando una suave mano en mi pecho. Sentí que la desesperación me invadía; ¿se habría roto mi hechizo, ahora que estaba tan cerca de cumplir mi deseo?- Espera… aquí no, en el templo no debemos…**

**Tranquilo, mi amor. No pasa nada- susurré, dejando que mis labios y mi nariz jugasen con el pulpejo de su pequeña oreja- No temas nada, yo te protegeré…**

**Quiero llevarte a mis habitaciones- me dijo, y sonrió**

**Eufórico, le alcé en brazos, sin dejar de besarle, mientras él me correspondía acariciando mi espalda desnuda de una manera tan exquisita que creí desmayarme de placer. Dos puertas más allá se encontraba su aposento personal, presidido por una magnífica cama con sábanas de seda dorada y carmesí, en donde, tras cubrirla de pétalos de rosas rojas con un movimiento de mi varita, le tendí delicadamente.**

**Durante un instante, me deleité contemplando a mi**** amado, su desnudez púdicamente velada por el extremo de la sábana, su sonrisa dulce y cálida, sus ojos miel en los que estaba dispuesto a perderme eternamente aunque ello me costase la vida… antes de acostarme yo mismo a su lado, y reanudar nuestras mutuas caricias y besos. El olor de su piel me volvía loco; una misteriosa mezcla de sándalo, incienso, almizcle y erotismo.**

**Poco a poco, animado por mis apasionadas atenciones, el fue perdiendo su timidez, dejando que yo guiase sus manos en un excitante recorrido por mi cuerpo, primero por los hombros, la espalda, el pecho, para bajar rozándome suavemente el vientre, ****los muslos… Allí liberó sus manos, decidido a trazar su propio camino, mientras yo le llenaba de caricias con los dedos, con los labios, con cada centímetro de mi piel, enredados en un abrazo cada vez más estrecho, cara a cara, dejando que nuestros largos cabellos se mezclaran en una cascada parda y oro.**

**Deposité un beso de fuego en su bajo vientre y Hotohori cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda contra la cama, jadeando de deseo. Su cuerpo pedía inconscientemente aquello que el mío ansiaba darle, de modo que me abandoné a los dictados de la pasión y me coloqu****é entre sus piernas, que batieron una vez como las alas de una mariposa.**

**No temas- le miré a los ojos y no ví miedo en ellos, ****pero sí pasión. **

**No lo hago- sentí como sus finas y suaves manos se entrelazaban en mi nuca- Confío en ti.**

**Con una sonrisa traviesa, convoqué un frasco del más puro aceite de rosas, con el que jugamos un rato antes de inclinarme sobre él para besarle una vez más, juntándose nuestros labios en el preciso momento en el que entré suavemente en su cuerpo por primera vez. Escuché paralizarse su respiración, mientras el dolor asomaba a sus ojos por un instante, pero un segundo después elevó sus piernas y las cruzó sobre mi cintura, aumentando él mismo la profundidad del contacto, exigiéndome que marcase un ritmo, al tiempo que se estremecía de placer.**

**Sus gemidos****, cada vez más altos, y sus movimientos precisos, sensuales, maravillosos, que se adaptaban a mi cuerpo como un guante de seda, me estaban llevando al clímax; yo jamás había creído posible experimentar una sensación de placer tan fuerte como la que sentía en ese momento, pero justo en aquel instante, Hotohori gritó mi nombre.**

**Por mis venas corrió ardiente la sangre, como si alguien me hubiese inyectado placer líquido, y se escuchó un grito de éxtasis****, surgido simultáneamente de dos gargantas, Y un instante eterno y compartido nos convirtió en un solo ser completo, indivisible, unido en el abrazo más cálido y profundo que dos personas pueden compartir.**

**Fuera, la luna continuaba su eterno paseo por los caminos celestes. ****Aún con la respiración alterada, me acosté de espaldas junto a Hotohori, que se volvió hacia mí sonriendo. Clavó sus ojos miel, lagos de calma, en los míos grises, océanos glaciares, y me besó, con la boca aún en llamas, mientras deslizaba sus dedos suavemente desde mi rostro hasta el vientre, diez blancos exploradores viajando por nuestro propio mapamundi desde el polo helado hasta el volcán en erupción.**

**Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, con un movimiento ****ágil, se sentó sobre mí, sin dejar de acariciarme. Le miré, con el asombro y el gozo mezclado a partes iguales en mis ojos, y me dejé hacer, permitiéndole explorar por sí mismo todo lo que quiso, La forma exquisita en la que masajeaba mi pecho, mi estómago, mis caderas… despertó de nuevo mis sentidos, y consiguió excitarme aún más si cabe que la vez precedente. El olor a rosas inundaba la habitación, al evaporarse las esencias del aceite sobre nuestra piel caliente, y yo, tendido en el lecho imperial, estuve al borde del delirio cuando Hotohori me introdujo en él, montado a horcajadas sobre mis caderas, cual experto jockey sobre el más fogoso corcel de pura sangre. Le oía llamarme, yo también le llamaba, nuestras voces afinadas mezcladas con jadeos y gemidos parecían una sola, un solo cuerpo que pedía placer, una sola mente en la que sólo cabía el otro…**

**Agotado, le abracé fuertemente y le besé con ardor. Su boca se unió a la mía**** para darle consuelo, pero no se puede apagar una hoguera añadiendo nuevas llamas; mientras que sus dedos blancos como lotos me abrasaban la piel, yo notaba como el emperador volvía a cobrar de nuevo fuerza. No podía concebir tanto goce en una misma noche; mi mente seguía excitada hasta el delirio, pero mi cuerpo empezaba ya a dar muestras de cansancio, y me negué, por consideración hacia él, a utilizar de nuevo la magia. Sin embargo, la juventud de Hotohori y la soledad en la que había vivido desde su niñez (y quizá también la fuerza de mi hechizo) le dotaban de un extraordinario vigor que exigía a mi cuerpo aún más de lo que tanto ansiaba darle. Le miré con una ternura infinita y decidí que había llegado el momento de quitarme la coraza y entregarme por completo a aquel que había conseguido descongelar mi alma y mi corazón.**

**Tomé de nuevo el frasco de aceite y****, apartando la lisa melena, vertí una generosa cantidad sobre sus blancos y fornidos hombros. Observé como la esencia bajaba escurriendo deliciosamente sobre su pecho, alcanzando el ardiente abdomen, goteando por sus piernas… y sólo entonces comencé a masajearle con ella todo el cuerpo, lenta, sensualmente, provocándole una sucesión de estremecimientos y entrecortados gemidos de goce, obligándole a permanecer quieto bajo el peso de mi cuerpo y a concentrarse sólo en sus propias percepciones. Cuando, tras un juego que prolongué perversamente más de lo que Hotohori estaba dispuesto a esperar, estuvo preparado, me deslicé hacia un lado y me tendí junto a él, de costado. Sintiéndose de nuevo libre para actuar, Hotohori comenzó a cubrirme la nuca de besos, al tiempo que sus manos, febriles, se deslizaban a lo largo de mi suave espalda hasta encontrar mis caderas. Me estremecí ante este nuevo contacto, pero respiré hondo y me forcé a relajarme, Jamás había permitido a nadie hacer esto antes pues, sinceramente, nunca había creído posible ni que me apeteciese ni que existiese alguien a quien yo permitiera semejante intrusión en mi intimidad pero él, Hotohori era… si, decididamente quería hacerlo.**

**Pese a que creí estar listo para recibirlo, su embestida me cogió de sorpresa, y no pude evitar un pequeño grito. Al instante, mi amado paró y, preocupado, buscó mi rostro. Agarré la mano con la que me acariciaba el mentón y levantando la pierna, la apoyé sobre el piecero de madera labrada.**

**Sigue- susurré- No pares ahora…**

**¿Estas seguro?- Hotohori seguía temiendo hacerme daño- Podemos..**

**No. Quiero que esta vez seas tú.**

**Sin soltar su mano, eché el otro brazo hacia atrás y comencé a acariciarle, a guiarle, hasta que se atrevió a continuar por sí mismo. Y esta vez fui yo el aprendiz, el que se abandonaba voluntariamente para aprender la lección de placer que me daba aquel joven maestro de amor. Y yo que creía haberlo descubierto todo sobre el sexo… Si encontrara las palabras necesarias para describir lo que sentí… ¡Ah! ¡Hotohori! Tú nunca recordarás nada de lo ocurrido aquella noche, porque antes de dejarte dormido en tu cama de seda y pasión me aseguré de que así fuera, pero yo no la olvidaré jamás y, donde quiera que una rosa roja me recuerde tu belleza y tu amor, los recuerdos de aquella noche de locura me inundarán una y otra vez, con la misma claridad con la que brilló la luna esa noche de agosto, hace tres años.**

FIN


End file.
